thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Witch
Witches Witches are both male and female humans with an innate gift of magic. History The first of witches were a group of mages, who were given great magical power, from a Nexus called the All, a spiritual energy that connects with the Earth. Their descendants were later given the name of witches. Classification of Witches Witches are categorized into three different categories: Heredity, Gifted, and Practitioner Witches Hereditary Also known as "natural" witches, hereditary witches who recieve their power because of genetics and ancestry. Hereditary witches often descend from long generations of witches. Gifted The gifted witches are the witches born with the gift of magic, by higher powers. They have no ancestry of witchcraft and recieve their powers by fate/destiny as determined by a higher power(s). Practitioners Those who practice witchcraft but were not born with real power. They are usually practitioners of Wiccan and Pagan religions. They may consider themselves as "witches", but true witches do not consider them real witches, as they lack the usual characteristics of hereditary and gifted witches (e.g. longevity, immunity, etc). They are "Witches" in the sense they are followers of witchcraft as a religious belief. Magic Witches have a natural inclination for magic, usually it being inborn. Typically most witches attain their magical power genetically. These witches are often known as natural witches. On rare occasion, some humans are gifted with magic, without coming from a magical ancestry. Usually magic is passed on to directly to offspring, however in rare occasions, the magic genes may skip one or more generation. Many witches (those who were bestowed with the magical gift) go years ignorant of their magical abilities. Witches have an internal spring from which their magic flows. Due to the nature of their power source (i.e. an inward one personal to them) witches have a unique connection with magic and because of this they are able to tap into it. For witches magic comes natural, and for some inherently talented, it comes more instinctual. A good deal of studying and training, and practicing is required to be able to preform magic usefully, and to attain a certain degree of discipline over magical forces. Practicing also makes the witches abilities stronger. While active powers are very desirable, talented witches with an affinity for creating unique and powerful spells and potions are often greatly feared and respected. Witches can choose to accept their magical gifts, or reject them. At any point, witches can choose to freely give up his/her magic, by use of a spell or willing their power to another. The only way to truely take a witch's power is to kill them, unless they willingly relinquish their magic to another. Purpose Characteristics and Traits Despite their magical abilities, witches have basic human characteristics. *Connectedness w/ Nature: Witches are naturally attuned with nature and the elements. Witches are capable of manipulating all of the elements, usually witches have a special mystical connection with a specific element, meaning that during spellwork that involves a witch's connected element, their results are more effective and successful. Often times witches may possess a specific elemental power *Immunity: Witches are immune to human disease and illness. This does not however make a witch immune from death. Witches are still capable of dying natural causes. *Longevity: Witches have an extremely slower aging rate. Witches can live for a few hundred years. A witch could be a hundred years old and still maintain a youthful appearance and appear in their 20s. Some witches choose to give up their gift of longevity, through a ritual that would allow them to age as ordinary humans. *High Resistance: Witches are extremely resistant to supernatural attacks, various weapons, and supernatural powers. Being human, their resistance is limited, as they can be killed as any other human, however witches are able survive most things that would kill an ordinary human. If put in a life or death scenario, witches are able to cling to life longer than any other human would be able to. The more powerful the witch, the stronger their resistance. *Marking their Death: When a witch dies, they leave behind some residual energy, which may pass on to witches usually of close ties or in the nearest vicinity. Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. This power can be tapped into and harnessed by other witches. *Enhanced Intuition: Witches are highly intuitive, moreso than ordinary humans. The extent of a witch's intuition varies from individual to individual. Some witches' intuition is more developed than others. Seers usually have a more stronger and powerful intuition, as it is enhanced by their foresight abilities. *Magical Sight: Witches can see the prescence of various supernatural beings. Witches can also see the ghosts of other witches and other magical beings. *Sensing: Witches have the unique ability to feel the presence of one another from miles away. Powers and Abilities Witches possess various magical abilities. All witches possess basic abilities and can achieve certain skills, such as spellcasting and potion making. Sometimes witches also possess other supernatural abilities or active powers, which typically manifest during their pubescent stage. However some develop their active powers younger, sometimes, but rarely, even as a fetus in the womb. These powers are said to be the easiest way for a witch to tap into magic without using spells, potions, charms, etc. *Spellcasting: All witches have the inborn ability to cast supernatural spells that affect the natural world. Witches most known for their ability to cast spells. *Potion Making: All witches have the inborn ability to create potions and elixirs and infuse them with magic power. *Channeling: Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. A witch even can learn to channel the elements (Air, Earth, Fire, and Water), the moon, and the sun. Common powers and abilities of witches: Tools *'Grimoires': Witches document their spells, rituals, recopies, and other supernatural knowledge in books called Grimoires. Many witch families have a family Grimoire, which they often pass down to future generations. *'Candles': Witches use candles in spellwork and rituals to help direct magical energies. Witches can also draw power from the flame of a candle. *'Herbs and Stones': Witches use many herbs and stones in their craft. Many herbs and stones contain certain mystical properties, often times being for a specific purpose. Witches also use many herbs and plants when making potions. *'Athame': Witches use athames in ceremonies and rituals to direct energy. Witches also can use athames in conjunction with scrying. Witches may also use athames in combat with various supernatural evils. *'Amulets/Talismans': Witches often use talismans and amulets as amulets are helpful for protective purposes and talismans can be used to contain and harness magical power. *'Book of Shadows': Aside from their Grimoire, many witches may keep a Boom of shadows, which is a journal, usually of personal experiences which may contain some spells and recopies, even serving as a spellbook. *'Cauldron': Witches use cauldrons mainly to brew potions. Cauldrons can also be used for scrying. *'Besom (Broomstick)': For traditional uses, the besom or broomstick, can be used to ward away negative energy, however the modern use of broomsticks, are used for transportation purposes, as enchanted broomsticks can be used for flight. *Wands: Many witches use wands when using magic, as they are helpful tools in the channeling and directing the user's magical energy. Weaknesses *'Human Vulnerabilities': Though witches possess several abilities, witches are still human, they still have natural human weaknesses and vulnerabilities. Though witches cannot suffer mortal disease, witches can still be harmed and killed as any human. *'Emotions': A witch's magic is tied with his/her emotions. Emotions such as fear, can block a witch's powers until they overcome that fear. If a witch has uncontrolled stress, their powers may not function properly. Strong emotions (anger, worry, love) can be used to fuel a witch's power. *'Over-Exertion': A witch's power is directly connected to their life force, over exerting themselves can cause physical symptoms such as exhaustion, nose-bleeds, and fainting. Persecutions/Witch Trials Over the centuries, women and men have been accused and executed for practicing witchcraft. Very few of those who were persecuted were not true witches, as a real witch could have easily escaped. Those who were burned, hanged, or drowned we're mostly falsely accused, while only few of the persecuted were witch practitioners. Category:Species Category:Witches Category:Practitioners